plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ail-mint
}} Ail-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, it will poison all zombies on the board. It can also boost Ail-mint Family plants by increasing the effect of their abilities, whilst also boosting their toughness, damage and more whilst it is on the lawn. Ail-mint Family plants include: *Blooming Heart *Chili Bean *Fume-shroom *Garlic *Goo Peashooter *Imp Pear *Puff-shroom *Spore-shroom Like other Power Mints, it cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 11 seconds, Ail-mint will disappear. Ail-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when it is available. Origins Ail-mint is based on the "''Lamiaceae''" (also known as "mint"). Ail-mint's name is a pun on the word "ailment," meaning "An illness, typically a minor one." This is a reference to it boosting plants that plague zombies with harmful effects or use spores or fumes (which may or may not be toxic, but last a long time in the air nonetheless). Almanac entry Ail-mint boosts While boosted by Ail-mint, the following plants gain the following effects. *Blooming Heart will do an additional 120 DPS. *Chili Bean's stun duration is increased by 12 seconds, and he creates ten duplicates with his Plant Food effect regardless of his level. *Fume-shroom will do an additional 120 DPS, and its Plant Food effect will do an additional 2900 DPS over the duration. *Garlic can absorb an additional 1200 DPS. *Goo Peashooter's pea does an additional 75 DPS. Additionally, its poison will do an additional 4 damage per stack, and its Plant Food effect does an additional 132 DPS per tick. *Imp Pear the stun duration from when an Imp eats an Imp Pear is increased to 90 seconds, and its Plant Food effect will now transform up to fifteen zombies on the screen into Imps. *Puff-shroom will do an additional 110 DPS with its spores, it's Plant Food effect will do an additional 30 DPS per spore, and an extra 2 minutes will be added on to its lifespan. *Spore-shroom's damage will increase by 120 DPS, and its Plant Food effect will do an additional 2800 DPS. Upgrades Level upgrades Note that Ail-mint's recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Ail-mint by itself is a fantastic plant, as its ability poisons all zombies on screen when planted, which can very easily defeat all zombies on screen. Ail-mint's plant family is generally pretty weak, but there are a few plants that are effective, especially when boosted, including Fume-shroom, Spore-shroom, and Goo Peashooter. When boosted, these plants can easily wipe out large hordes of zombies, especially when combined with Ail-mint's poison effect. Ail-mint isn't quite as effective in Far Future because of the high health of the zombies there, making them take a while to defeat. Remember that it's not advised to bring Power Mints into "Don't lose more than X plants" levels, as it will disappear after a while. Gallery Trivia *It has the longest duration of all the mints, tying with Enchant-mint. *According to its almanac entry, Perfume-shroom is in the Ail-mint family. **Despite this, it receives no boost from Ail-Mint nor suggests anything to show that it is boosted. See also *Power Mints *Shadow-shroom fr:Tour-menthe Category:Premium plants Category:Power Mints Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Ail-mint Family plants Category:Poisonous plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants